I love you' in Konoha
by Sakura's-Fiance
Summary: Valentines day in Konoha. NaruxHina not a new chap just an update. I'm sick at home right now and EMails are good consolation so send reviews and new ideas my way.
1. Chapter 1

LeonMy OC

How do you say 'I love you' in Konoha?

It was Valentine's Day in Konoha and as usual, Naruto was throwing Kunai at a picture of Sakura pasted to a tree. Ever since she and Leon had fallen in love, Naruto hated her guts. He hated Leon more, but he hated her too. It was actually really babyish the way he went sulking around the village all Valentine's Day, and if he saw Leon, Naruto was sure to curse at him and that made him even more babyish. Naruto was now really focused on making Leon's life a living hell. Naruto turned a corner and nearly hit somebody. He was really spacey right now and he wasn't even sure who he had hit. He turned again to say he was sorry and realized... It was Hinata! Naruto was very surprised and picked up the package that she was carrying.

"Sorry Hinata. Boy is it great to see you again! I haven't seen you since the Chuunin exams!"

"Well uh... I-I've been traveling so much that I've forgot what home looked like"

"I'm sorry I bumped into you but I was just spaced out"

"That's okay; I needed to see you anyway. This is for you!" she held the package out to him. It was large but pretty light. Naruto took it and began to tear the paper on it. He got down to a cardboard box and opened it up.

"A new jacket!" Wow thank you Hinata!" He took off his old jacket and folded it and put it in the box. He was wearing a black undershirt that showed off all of his muscle that he had gotten since they last saw each other. Hinata was very impressed and knew he had gotten much stronger. "Wow, I love it! It looks good and it's comfortable. But... I didn't get you anything Hinata..."

"That's okay. I just wanted you to get this. After all it is Valentine's Day right! Well Naruto, it was nice to see you again"

"Same here. Thanks again Hinata"

"No problem. I'll be seeing you!"

"Bye!" Naruto really loved his new jacket and thought he should repay Hinata. He went home to get some money.

"Dammit! Only ten dollars... ugh I can't get much with that..."

Hinata was on the swing that Naruto used to sit on all the time. She was humming and very pleased with herself. She had finally talked to Naruto and even given him a present.

"Umm Hinata?" said a voice behind her. She turned and saw Naruto holding a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"N-Naruto?"

"Yeah I look like an idiot but I wanted to give you a gift too" Hinata blushed when Naruto gave her the flowers. "I didn't have enough money for a real present but..." Naruto leaned over and kissed her cheek "Thank you Hinata"


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day after Valentine's Day and Naruto and Hinata were sitting on the couch watching TV at Hinata's house. Since it was about noon, there was absolutely nothing on. All kiddie shows or stupid movies. Naruto was nearly asleep when Hinata broke the silence.

"N-Naruto"

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering... I have a friend that works at the Ichiraku ramen bar and they gave me two free meal coupons. I thought since it is lunch time that we could maybe..."

"Sure! And Hinata?"

"Y-Yes?" Naruto leaned over closer to her and said

"You don't need to be nervous anymore. I love you and you love me, you don't need to keep any more secrets or be nervous"

"Really?"

"Of course not" Naruto put his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes "You are the single most precious thing to me right now and nothing can change that. You're sweet and kind but more people need to know that"

"But I'm a social disaster..." Hinata sounded disappointed in herself.

"But I'm going to help you. You may be shy and secluded now, but after a few days, you'll be a social butterfly" Hinata looked at the butterflies around her flower garden and thought

'To float free with others like a butterfly...' Hinata was an aspiring poet and sometimes would write poems or draw in her spare time.

"Okay, but lets start now. What's first?"

"Well let's put in the form of a question. Will you go on a date with me Friday night?"

"O-Of course, I mean I would love to!" Naruto kissed Hinata's cheek.

"But let's go eat first"

"Oh right!"

Naruto held Hinata's hand and led her out the door. They walked to the ramen bar and Hinata gave the coupons to the chef and he cooked up two good looking ramen bowls. The chef then brought the bowls and sat them on the counter. Naruto began to eat, but not like a maniac as he usually did. Naruto didn't want to embarrass Hinata by acting impolite.

"So Naruto, where would we go for our date Friday?"

"I was thinking you would decide"

"How about the hot spring out in the forest?"

"I've never been there before sounds interesting"

"So does that mean yes?"

"Of course!" Naruto sat his bowl on the counter and Hinata finished hers soon after.

"Hey Hinata? You want to go to the park?"

"Okay!" Hinata was excited that her time with Naruto was extended. They both walked to the park and walked along the path for a little while. They sat down on the ledge of the fountain.

"Hey Hinata, watch this" Hinata looked on as Naruto held out a finger. In a few seconds a bird landed on his finger and sat there. He let it sit for a little while and then it flew off.

"How did you do that!" exclaimed Hinata.

"Release chakra from your fingers and for some reason birds like it and will sit on your finger.You try!"

"Okay" Hinata held out her finger and started to release chakra. But... instead of birds, a few butterflies lighted on her finger. Hinata and Naruto both laughed and watched as the butterflies flew away. Naruto's watch beeped and Naruto said he had to go because he was supposed to meet Sasuke somewhere.

"Okay bye Naruto!" Naruto flipped home to meet Sasuke for CSI: Miami.

It was nine at night and Naruto was in the middle of taking a shower.

"Oh Damn! No soap, I forgot to get some. Hmm maybe Hinata has some I can borrow" Hinata was in the apartment next to Naruto's so Naruto walked over in a towel. He rang the doorbell and a toweled Hinata came out and blushed as red as a rose.

"Naruto?"

"Uhh, yeah... I don't have any soap and I was hoping I could borrow some" Hinata was about to walk to get some but she felt something inside of her just nagging her 'Don't you dare pass this up! You'll never have this chance again!' and something inside Naruto was saying 'Wow she's sexy!' (One track mind I guess...) Hinata suddenly built up confidence and decided to be a bit more playful.

"I don't have much soap left but I do have a pretty big Jacuzzi tub in here"

"Well it seems you've made some progress" said Naruto as Hinata pulled him through the door. Naruto's towel got stuck in the door as he went in and it turned out... Hinata didn't have any soap either.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the week after Naruto asked for soap from Hinata and both had been spending a lot of time with each other. At school and in the park and going on dates every other night of the week and Naruto came over for "soap" every so often. Hinata's birthday was in a couple of days and Naruto was worried about what to get Hinata. It had to be perfect and something that she would always have with her. Naruto was stumped and couldn't think of a thing but "soap". He thought he could go over for "soap" again but that was old now. He had done that three times already and then a little light bulb came on in his thick skull.

Similar to "soap" but different in many respects. Hinata seemed ready and Naruto thought that would make her happy. She was nineteen now and loved to play with the little toddler ninjas at the academy. She taught the Kunoichi class for the little girls and loved them as her own kids. Naruto thought this was the best present but would wait until the night of the party when it was over and then surprise her. Until then, he would play it cool.

He stepped out the door into the crisp fall air and walked over to Hinata's house.

"Hinata" he called at her door. Hinata answered promptly and wore an ear to ear grin on her face.

"You think out loud, did you know that?" Naruto had forgotten that Hinata was next door when he was thinking about a present and he was talking out all of his ideas. Apparently Hinata had heard him and he blushed a violent red.

"Uhh, everything?"

"Uh huh"

"Okay... so uh, yes or umm..."

"Silly. You know I would love a little baby more than anything. That would be the best present ever"

"Okay so see you after the party?"

"Yup. I'll wash my sheets with a lilac dryer sheet the night before" Naruto and Hinata both laughed and walked to the park to listen to Naruto's I-pod.

Nothing much happened from that point until the day of the party.

All of the people Hinata knew in Konoha were there. Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Sasuke Temari, Kurenai Sensei, and of course Naruto. The party was over at five and Naruto and Hinata went inside after saying goodbye to everyone. Hinata undressed and sat on the bed in a seductive manner. Naruto came in completely bare as well.

"Are you ready Hinata?"

"Would I be sitting like this if I wasn't?"

"That's a yes" Naruto got on the bed with her.

I WILL NOT WRITE THIS SCENE BECAUSE I DON'T WRITE LEMON OR M RATED STORIES. TAKE YOUR LEMON LUST ELSEWHERE.

Naruto and Hinata were asleep together in bed and each was very happy. They dreamed on until nine the next morning. Hinata's alarm clock went off and they both woke up. Hinata noticed something different about Naruto.

"N-Naruto!"

"What?"

"Y-Your whiskers and the seal mark!" they're gone!"

Naruto looked at his stomach and in the mirror. It was true, his whiskers were completely gone and the curse mark was too. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was getting dressed.

"Wait Hinata!"

"Yes?"

"Check your stomach for the seal" said Naruto nervously. Hinata lifted her shirt and sure enough, there was the seal. "Hinata!" Naruto was in a panic. "Hinata... I-I-I didn't mean, but I" Naruto was crying.

"Naruto, please stop. It's alright"

"No. this is hurting you. The demon was inside of me. I was supposed to keep it from escaping but... now you and the baby will be in danger" Hinata hadn't thought of the baby. She had forgotten about getting pregnant and now she was scared too.

I will update soon! Promise! 


	4. Chapter 4

this is forty weeks in the future just heads up

"Push, 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 good. I think he'll come this time okay? Ready, 2, 3, 4..." Little Kiri's head come out and Hinata relaxed.

"Good job Hinata" said Naruto. The doctors wrapped Kiri in a blanket and brought her to Hinata and Hinata cried. There in her arms she held her very own baby girl. Kiri didn't scream, or yell or anything. Her skin was smooth and clear and her body was still a bit blue from the cold of the outside world.

"Naruto? Can you check?" asked Hinata nervously. Naruto cautiously took the fragile child in his arms and folded the blanket back just a little. There showed a seal mark on her stomach. A swirl just like the one that used to be on Naruto's stomach. Naruto was crying and shaking and was worried for the baby's safety. But Naruto also noticed another circle that surrounded the mark. It glowed an orange color and looked like fire.

"If I may?" said the doctor. The doctors needed to go run tests on baby Kiri before she was cleared to go home.

"Hinata, I don't want to leave but I'm going to go get Tsunade. Maybe she knows a bit more about this"

"Go ahead. It makes sense"

"I'll be back" Naruto left to go to Tsunade's house to get help.

"Tsunade?" asked Naruto. Tsunade peeked out from behind a closet door.

"Oh hi Naruto. I heard about your baby girl. Congrats!"

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about"

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah uhh. She sort of inherited my curse mark somehow and there is a new mark surrounding it. I wanted to know what it meant"

"Well look at this" Tsunade plopped a heavy book on her desk "Show me what the mark looks like" Naruto looked for a while and finally found it.

"This one right here" said Naruto.

"Well that one it the seal that means it can no longer be passed on. It also enhances the person's chakra by ten fold from the regular fox chakra. It also protects the person from any sealing jutsu cast on them. Basically it makes the fox stronger but the fox can never escape"

"That's good... isn't it?"

"Very. She will have a ton of chakra, be very skilled and protected from many jutsu plus the fox can't take her over or control her. Win-win see?"

"That's a relief"

"Better go tell the new mother though. She's probably worried sick"

"Oh right" Naruto ran like hell back to the hospital to tell Hinata.

"That's great!" she said.

"I know! She will be completely normal but just highly skilled"

"Oh, the doctors told me something the other day"

"Good right?"

"Of course. Kiri has inherited the Byakugan!"

"That's terrific!"

"Her eyes are just like mine too. The only difference is that she has Blonde hair not black"

"Well she got one thing from me at least. Oh right two things" Naruto and Hinata laughed and were relieved that their baby girl was alright.


	5. Chapter 5

It was six months after Hinata's pregnancy and all was well. Baby Kiri was able to sit up and babbled all the time. If she cried her seal would get brighter but that was okay. Naruto and Hinata spent all of their time with their baby girl. Both knew they were low on money but they needed to commit themselves to protecting the baby. One day somebody knocked at their door. It was a strong knock and consisted of four firm but not loud knocks.

"Hello? Oh Neji!" said Naruto when he opened the door.

"Neji!" Hinata was excited to see him again.

"Hi! I just came to see if little... Kiri was it, has done justice to her Byakugan"

"Don't you worry! She is the cutest little thing we've ever seen. Isn't that right Kiri?" said Naruto. Kiri babbled her answer.

"I see. Has she accidentally triggered the Byakugan before?"

"No, I know some Hyuga babies may do that at a year though" said Hinata looking at a book with a baby on it.

"Is that the book that Ino bought for you?" asked Naruto.

"That's it" replied Hinata.

"Oh that reminds me. I have a little gift for you two" Neji held out an envelope.

"Thank you Neji!" said Naruto as he took the envelope. He opened it and his face lit up. "Five-thousand dollars!"

"I just went on a good paying B-rank mission and that's about half of what it paid. Thought I'd do my part for little Kiri"

"Maybe I should go on a mission to get some extra money Hinata. That would serve as income and if they all pay that well I do maybe one in a month and we're set"

"But Naruto, they're dangerous! And if you, well you know..."

"Well we do need money Hinata, we can't just make nothing all year" said Naruto.

"He could do missions with me Hinata" suggested Neji.

"Well, okay. That would be okay" said Hinata. Kiri garbled. "Oh right, time for the baby to eat" Hinata took Kiri into the kitchen to fix her lunch which was a bottle and a bit of mushy bananas.

"Hey Neji" said Naruto

"Yeah?"

"What have you been up to since the exams?"

"Well I did a little traveling and stuff..." just then the theme of CSI: Miami started to play and Neji said "But I still remember you favorite show" they both laughed and sat down on the couch.

_Whoooo are you? Who who, who who? Whoooo are you who who, who who_

That is the theme to CSI Miami for you pop culture impaired. Love that song )

Hinata walked into the room with Kiri and her food and sat down to watch. She liked the show as well and Kiri liked the way everything flashed and would look and babble the way babies did. The show ended on a cliffhanger as usual and Neji left. It was getting late so Hinata took Kiri and laid her in her bassinet. Naruto and Hinata got into bed and slept soundly the entire night.

I put Neji in here just for you Chibi-Tickbalang. I thought I should put him in there for one of my friends 


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day when Naruto was going on a mission with Neji. They had selected an A-rank mission just north of their town. Hinata was home with Kiri and Temari and Shikamaru, who had their own one and a half year old, were visiting also. The mission was going to be fighting off a small force of elites that were massacring people in their sleep. It was about three and they arrived in the city center. It was a small town, nothing really distinct or amazing about it. It was an odd target for high class marauders.  
"We should get some lunch I suppose" said Naruto.

"Well there is a seafood place right here" said Neji.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

They both entered and ordered their food.

"So Neji. These guys are murderers and they kill people in their sleep right?"

"Yeah so we wait till night then kill them or take them alive whatever is easier. It pays the same no matter what"

"Okay, so do we know where they might strike?"

"They are on a consistent pattern that shows them following certain addresses so yeah, we'll get them" Their food came and they ate and were good and full before they set off to ask the mayor a few questions.

"Hello Kamimura-sama" said Neji.

"Ah, hello there Neji. Thank you for your contribution to the last mission. It was very helpful to rid this place of those gangs and now people aren't scared when they walk down the street"

"No problem. I have some one here that I want you to meet" said Neji.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you"

"Hello Naruto. I believe I know your name from somewhere"

"Uh, yeah I won a contest here one year. It was like a Ninja Proverbs competition" That was not a good lie on Naruto's part but...

"Ah yes that. Good job" The mayor was incredibly forgetful but he was funny and everyone loved him.

"Naruto" said Neji

"Yeah?"

"I think we should take up our positions, its getting dark"

"Okay. Bye mayor!"

"Bye you two"

Neji pointed out the positions they would wait at for the marauders. And wait they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto waited in a dark corner of a terrace and Neji was using a cloaking jutsu. Many people passed but nobody suspicious. Time passed with no words and barely a sound. Neji activated his Byakugan and looked around. Something caught his eye. There were two men trying to cloak themselves but the Byakugan could see through it. Neji undid the jutsu and motioned to Naruto. They stole quietly into an alley. The two men went inside and disappeared from view. Naruto and Neji ran full speed into the building.

"Quiet now. Let's get them with their backs turned" said Neji

"Roger" replied Naruto. They both ran into the room and saw a woman with a kunai to her throat and two grass ninja in the room.

"Damn Jonin. Get them Kuso!" said one. The man apparently named Kuso, ran head on with a kunai and tried to slash Neji. Neji anticipated the attack and pushed the pressure point on Kuso's neck. Kuso fell to the floor with his eyes staring into space. The other man lifted the kunai into the air and came down point first into the woman's throat. Blood spattered everywhere and Naruto and Neji were distraught. Neji looked at the dead woman's eyes. They were whitish, the same shade as his. They were Hyuga eyes and this made Neji very vengeful. Neji used his gentle fist technique and hit right where the heart was. The man fell over instantly. Neji kicked his side and smeared the man's blood off of his face.

"Come on Naruto. Let's get home" said Neji

"Uhh, okay..."

They walked back to their village in silence. It was late and both of the Jonin were falling asleep while they walked. Then Naruto noticed something strange.

"Neji, look ahead with your Byakugan would you? Look at the village" Neji did so and looked stunned. "What Neji?"

"Konoha is burning!"

"What!?!?"

"Yes it's on fire and there are other ninja there! Come on!" The two startled, tired and worrisome Jonin ran all the way to the village and got to the gates. There were no more ninja. Just corpses and weapons. They were mostly Leaf ninja bodies and leaf headbands. Then one of the bands caught Neji's eye. It hung from a peg on a wall. He checked the symbol and it wasn't leaf. It wasn't mist, waterfall, or even sound. It was the grass ninja. Neji was silent. Naruto ran to his house and looked inside.

"Hinata!!!" Naruto ran to her and then something bounced him away before he was even within ten feet of her. Naruto looked in Hinata's arms and there was Kiri. Kiri's orange fire seal was glowing and emitting a forcefield. "Kiri" he said "Kiri" Kiri looked up into her father's eyes and giggled the way babies do when they see their dads. The field went down and Naruto ran to Hinata's side. Naruto picked up Kiri and gave her to Neji who was sitting in the doorway.

"Hinata? Hinata?" Naruto was choking up his words. "Hinata? Please wake up! Please! You can't be! No! not after all this! Not with Kiri and me! You can't die please no!" Neji looked away and closed his eyes.

"Hinata!!"


	8. NEWS FLASH! LEON IS SICK!

Sorry I haven't written anything for a while ( I got really sick over the weekend and so I barely have any energy so I'm lucky I could hobble out of bed and write this message. Just explaining why I haven't written in so long. Thx 4 all the reviews and stuff. I need some advice though. My OC is going to play a part in the next few chapters if not longer. Please don't stop reading cuz there's a dreaded OC. But he will play a part. I'm also taking suggestions for new chapters so send 'em on in! Thx again 4 reviewing!


End file.
